That Electricity
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Inspired by the scene in 12x2. Femslash: Sookie & Maryann.  Rated M. R&R :D  "I'm all yours, give it your best." "My best what?" "Electricity. Do it again."


**A/N: Well, well look who's back with another femslash fic! This is for the wonderful NymphadoraxLestrange as a belated birthday present so I really hope she likes it as well as for my friend Charlotte. Inspired by the scene in episode 2x12 because who can't resist a little bit of Sookie and Maryann huh? I don't own the characters either and hope you all like it! Apologies for any mistakes, I wrote this at midnight on my iPod.**

* * *

><p>The maenad waited until everyone had left the room, taking a careful step forwad as she looked at a slightly nervous Sookie.<p>

"I'm all yours, give it your best."

"My best what?" The blonde replied, looking absolutely confused.

"Electricity. Do it again." was the brunette's only answer her voice going soft as she, raised her fingertips and waved them a little.

"I can't. It's never happened to me before, I don't even know what it was."

"I've never felt anything like it. It was like nature herself was shooting from your fingertips." Maryann replied dreamily.

Cautiously Sookie stepped forward, butterflies fluttering crazily in her stomach as she raised her hands to the maenad's face; waiting for something to happen. Desperately, she shoved at the brunette's shoulders to no avail.

"That's hitting me." Maryanne stated, voice deadpan. "You're not committing to this at all."

"I do not have electrical powers!" Sookie cried, hands balling into fists at her side. "I am a human being!"

"You keep saying that, but if you were human..." the brunette's voice trailed off before she sucked in a deep breath. Her body began to vibrate intensely, taking no effect over the waitress in front of her only to sigh and burst into laughter.

"I would have taken over you by now." Maryann added, her voice soft.

"Come on, it'll be our little secret." she started, stepping closer into Sookie's personal space. "What are you?"

"I'm a waitress, what the fuck are you?" Sookie spat back, feeling the hairs stand up on her arms as she noticed the darkened brown eyes running over her figure; eyeing the blonde like she was the maenad's prey.

"Now now, there's no need for attitude." she chastised.

As the brunette slowly stalked towards her she could only choose to retreat, stepping back clumsily while her heart beat furiously in her chest. Fear washed over Sookie as her back suddenly hit the wall, causing her to gasp and a smile to work it's way onto Maryann's face which was now only inches from her own.

"I _want_ to feel it again." she demanded more fiercely this time, her hand capturing the waitress' chin and tilting it up in her direction. "But it seems that I'm going to have to force it out of you."

"What are you-" the blonde started, her voice trailing off as she felt soft lips graze her own before capturing them in a forceful kiss.

Sookie gasped against their joint lips, squirming to break free from Maryann's touch as she found herself pinned between the maenad's body and the wall; confused as she felt a mixture of pleasure and anxiety rush through her body.

Although admittedly, the blonde had never kissed another woman before; nor had she been with one either but there was something about the experience that felt enjoyable. A squeak emitted from Sookie's lips as a hand captured her cheek, forcing her jaw open only to have the brunette's tongue invade her mouth.

The blonde expected just as much however from such a powerful woman as Maryann, she craved authority over just about everybody. So it was only fair that she was also the dominant one and the thought sent a jolt of heat down the base of her spine.

The brunette soon pulled back with an arrogant smirk framing her face, her delicate nails skimming carefully up the blonde's pale arms only to capture her wrists forcefully above her head. The spare hand slowly stroked along the blonde's jaw line, chuckling at the way her eyes shot open on a gasp before her thumb brushed carefully over her bottom lip.

Her eyes locked with Sookie's in that instant, noting the mixture of curiosity, arousal and horror in that one gaze. Maryanne's hand continued to skim lower, stroking almost affectionately down her slender neck and along her collarbones before carefully dipping into the generous amount of cleavage that peeked over the white dress.

"W-Why are you doing this?" The blonde whimpered slightly, a hint of determination in her voice. She was still willing to fight Maryann, not wanting to give into her demands after all they were still enemies.

At the statement the maenad laughed, the sound almost musical as she stared down at innocent looking waitress, despite her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and darkened blue eyes. She looked absolutely delicous and Maryann's eyes danced in excitement as her hand ran along Sookie's hip, rebelling in the shudder she felt through the thin material.

"There's no need to be afraid." The brunette soothed, ducking her head down and letting her hot breath rain down on Sookie's ear.

"I'm just _helping_ you with that electricity. Think of it as a favor and maybe even a wedding present for me." she added with a devilish smile.

Maryann leant in further, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot behind the blonde's ear and nipping at the lobe teasingly.

The waitress was barely able to process any words as she opened her mouth to respond, her head was swimming as soon as she felt Maryann's lips on her skin again. Her legs had already turned to jello, relying on the cooperation of the wall and the maenad to keep her standing upright.

Nails digging into her thigh caught the blonde's attention, trying to pull back suddenly aware of the situation only to have distracting lips pepper her neck with small kisses and teasing bites. Automatically her neck tilted to the side to allow more access, a groan tearing from her throat as a slender hand stroked up her upper thigh while the other tightened around her wrists.

"Maryanne I-" Sookie began to protest until the brunette's full lips captured her in another kiss, all thought suddenly leaving her mind; only focusing on the sweet taste of cinnamon she could faintly taste on the maenad's lips.

"Sookie, Sookie..." Maryann started, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "You need to learn to _relax _and _let go_. Otherwise this won't be enjoyable for either of us now will it?"

Feeling fingers skim across the now embarrassingly soaked crotch of her panties, the waitress sighed; her head rolling back against the wall as a thumb pressed at her clit.

"Good girl, now just relax." Maryann soothed, her lips returning to the territory of Sookie's neck that she had claimed as her own. With ease the brunette pushed the delicate lace aside, pressing two fingers into her warmth. At the sudden intrusion, the blonde cried out in pleasure; eyes rolling back into her head.

Slowly the maenad started a rhythm, thrusting her fingers slowly until she gathered enough moisture then smoothing this over her clit. Her teeth slowly nipped at the pale skin while the pace of her fingers grew in tempo, keeping up with the now furious bites at her neck.

Sookie felt as though she was in heaven, rolling her hips forward with each thrust of Maryann's fingers or whenever her thumb brushed lightly over the bundle of nerves between her legs. The heat that was slowly building almost felt unbearable, soft moans leaving her pretty pink lips at the pleasure that continuously washed over her body. The blonde knew that her mind was currently in pieces too focused on the maenad that had practically forced herself upon her and pinned her up against the wall.

Feeling Maryann's thumb apply more pressure to her clit made Sookie cry out, hips bucking forward; begging for more pleasure. The blonde knew the brunette was enjoying the show as she writhed helplessly in pleasure and she suddenly wondered if the maenad was an expert at this sort of thing, because there was absolutely no way this was her first time with another woman. The thought sent another shudder and a whole new warmth to Sookie's body, a trickle of her arousal slowly running down her thigh.

"Getting a little excited are we?" The brunette teased, her tongue running along the blonde's earlobe.

The sounds that were emitting from Sookie's mouth sounded like music to the maenad's ears and she soon realised that not only did she want to feel that electricity again, but she was determined to make the waitress come. A slight warmth began to build in Maryann's body, starting from her center but she ignored it; knowing that it was Sookie's turn.

Slipping a third finger into the blonde's warmth the maenad was suddenly impressed by how wet she had become, a smirk spread across her face as she watched her writhe and thrash in pure pleasure.

The brunette pressed herself against the waitress, realizing she was the only thing keeping her standing upright against the wall. The sounds emitting from Sookie soon became desperate, realizing how close she was to her orgasm Maryann knew she had to say something.

"Sookie, I want you to listen to me." she demanded, voice deadpan.

"_Unn, _y-yeah?"

"When you come, I want you to do it again. I want that electricity to spark through your fingertips. Understand?"

"_A-aahhhhhh... Yes... Yess.._ l'll try. "

"No!" Maryanne snarled through gritted teeth, thrusting her fingers particularly hard in her annoyance. "You will. You must." she demanded again, eyes narrowing before curling her finger against the blonde's g-spot.

The command and her fingers set Sookie toppling over the edge, her mouth opening to emit a silent scream while her hips jerked violently against Maryann's fingers. Releasing her grip around the blonde's wrist she let the waitress' hands settle on her shoulders, letting out a moan of her own as the jolts started again; transferring straight to the maenad's body. She shook with the overwhelming electricity and warmth she felt, thrusting her fingers even harder to help Sookie through the waves of her orgasm while she enjoyed the electricity radiating from her fingertips.

Maryann smirked as Sookie's orgasm subsided, removing her fingers and watching the surprise on the blonde's face as she brought the fingertips to her lips. Carefully she licked each one clean, a devilish smile crossing her face.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review!**


End file.
